OECD
Overview The Organization for Economic Cooperation and Development (OECD) is an international organization that brings together the governments of countries to address the economic, social and environmental challenges of globalization, including: * Support for sustainable economic growth * Boosting employment * Raising living standards * Maintaining financial stability * Assisting other countries' economic development, and * Contributing to growth in world trade. It plays a prominent role in fostering good governance in the public service and in corporate activity among its 30 member countries. It produces internationally agreed-upon instruments, decisions, and recommendations to promote rules in areas where multilateral agreement is necessary for individual countries to make progress in the global economy. OECD member countries include Australia, Austria, Belgium, Canada, the Czech Republic, Denmark, Finland, France, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Iceland, Ireland, Italy, Japan, Korea, Luxembourg, Mexico, the Netherlands, New Zealand, Norway, Poland, Portugal, the Slovak Republic, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, Turkey, United Kingdom, and the United States. The Commission of the European Communities also participated in the work of the OECD. Information security and privacy The OECD Working Party on Information Security and Privacy (WPISP) uses a consensus-based process to develop policy options to address the security and privacy implications of the growing use of information and communication technologies. In addition to developing policy analysis, OECD is responsible for making recommendations designed to improve the security and privacy of its member countries. For example, in 2008, the OECD Council adopted a recommendation calling for member countries to cooperate among themselves and with the private sector to improve the protection of critical information infrastructure. Specifically, the recommendations called for bilateral and multilateral sharing of best practices, development of common understandings of cross-border interdependencies and vulnerabilities, identification of national agencies involved in critical information infrastructure protection, acknowledgment of the value of international watch and warning networks, and international cooperation on cyber research and development. The OECD has been reviewing whether its privacy guidelines (Guidelines on the Protection of Privacy and Transborder Flows of Personal Data) should be revised or updated to take into account the change in the role of personal data in the economy and society. Publications The following OECD publications are summarized in this wiki: A-C * APEC-OECD Workshop on Security of Information Systems and Networks: Summary. * At A Crossroads: "Personhood" and Digital Identity in the Information Society. * Background Paper for the OECD Workshop on Spam. * Best Practice Examples Under the OECD Guidelines on Consumer Protection in the Context of E-commerce * Briefing Paper for the ICCP Technology Foresight Forum: Cloud Computing and Public Policy. * Broadband Growth and Policies in OECD Countries. * Building Blocks for Smart Networks. * Building Trust in the Online Environment: Report of Conference on Business-to-Consumer Dispute Resolution. * Citizens as Partners: Information, Consultation and Public Participation in Policy-making. * Communications Outlook 2005. * Computer Viruses and Other Malicious Software: A Threat to the Internet Economy. * Consumers in the Online Marketplace: The OECD Guidelines Three Years Later. * Consumer Policy Considerations on the Importance of Accurate and Available Whois Data. * Current Developments in Privacy Frameworks: Towards Global Interoperability. * Cybersecurity Policy Making at a Turning Point. D-F * Defining and Measuring E-commerce: A Status Report. * Dialogue on Privacy, Technology and Globalisation. * Digital Broadband Content. * Digital Broadband Content Panel and Government Session. * Digital Broadband Content: Mobile Content New Content for New Platforms. * Digital Broadband Content: Music. * Digital Broadband Content: Public Sector Information and Content. * Digital Broadband Content: Scientific Publishing. * Digital Broadband Content: The Online Computer and Video Game Industry. * Digital Broadband Content, Panel and Government Session. * Digital Delivery in Distribution & Logistics * Digital Identity Management for Natural Persons: Enabling Innovation and Trust in the Internet Economy. * "Dismantling the Barriers to Global Electronic Commerce": An International Conference Organised by the OECD and the Government of Finland in Cooperation With the European Commission. * Draft Agenda: The Internet Economy: Generating Innovation and Growth. * Ebooks: Developments and Policy Considerations. * Economics of Malware: Security Decisions, Incentives, and Externalities. * e-Government Partnerships Across Levels of Government. * e-Government for Better Government. * Electronic and Mobile Commerce. * Electronic Commerce-Existing GATS Commitments for Online Supply of Services. * Electronic Commerce Benchmarking National and Regional E-business Policies in Support of SMEs: Presentation of the Final Results: The European Commission DG Enterprise Initiative * Empowering and Protecting Consumers in the Internet Economy. * Empowering E-consumers: Strengthening Consumer Protection in the Internet Economy. * Ensuring the Global Participation in the Internet Economy for Development. G-I * Global Opportunities for Internet Access Developments. * Guidelines for Consumer Protection in the Context of Electronic Commerce. * Guidelines for the Security of Information Systems and Networks: Towards a Culture of Security. * Guidelines on the Protection of Privacy and Transborder Flows of Personal Data. * High Level Meeting on the Internet Economy: Generating Innovation and Growth * ICT, E-business and SMES. * ICT and Electronic Commerce for SMEs: Proposed Structure of the Report. * ICT Applications for the Smart Grid: Opportunities and Policy Implications. * Implementing the OECD Recommendation on Privacy Enforcement Co-operation. * Implementing the OECD "Privacy Guidelines" in the Electronic Environment: Focus on the Internet. * Improving the Evidence Base for Information Security and Privacy Policies: Understanding the Opportunities and Challenges Related to Measuring Information Security, Privacy and the Protection of Children Online. * Information Technology Outlook 2004. * Information Technology Outlook 2010. * Information Technology Outlook: ICTs and the Information Economy. * Innovation in the Software Sector: Draft Final Report. * Internet Address Space: Economic Considerations in the Management of IPv4 and in the Deployment of IPv6. * nternet Addressing-Measuring Deployment of IPv6. * Internet Traffic Exchange: Market Developments and Measurement of Growth. * Inventory of Consumer Protection Laws, Policies and Practices Applied to Electronic Commerce. * Inventory of Instruments and Mechanisms Contributing to the Implementation and Enforcement of the OECD Privacy Guidelines on Global Networks. * Inventory of Privacy-Enhancing Technologies (PETs) J-M * Joint OECD-WTO-ITU Value Chain Sector Study: Information and Communication Technology * Legal Provisions Related to Business-to-Consumer Alternative Dispute Resolution in Relation to Privacy and Consumer Protection. * Machine-to-machine Communications: Connecting Billions of Devices. * Making Privacy Notices Simple: An OECD Report and Recommendations. * Malicious Software (Malware): A Security Threat to the Internet Economy. * Ministerial Declaration on the Protection of Privacy on Global Networks. * Mobile Commerce. * Mobile Content: New Content for New Platforms. * Multilateralising Regionalism: The Case of E-commerce. N-Q * National Broadband Plans. * National Strategies and Policies for Digital Identity Management in OECD Countries. * Non-governmental Perspectives on a New Generation of National Cybersecurity Strategies. * OECD-APEC Global Forum: Policy Frameworks for the Digital Economy. * OECD-BIAC Workshop on Future of Online Audiovisual Services, Film and Video: Issues for Achieving Growth and Policy Objectives. * OECD Conference on Empowering E-consumers: Strengthening Consumer Protection in the Internet Economy. * OECD Digital Economy Papers. * OECD e-Government Flagship Report: "The E-Government Imperative". * OECD e-Government Project. * OECD Foresight Forum: "Next Generation Networks: Evolution and Policy Considerations". * OECD Forum on Electronic Commerce a Global Action Plan for Electronic Commerce-Prepared by Business With Recommendations for Governments (2d ed. Oct. 1999). * OECD Global Forum on Information Systems and Networks Security: Towards a Global Culture of Security. * OECD Global Forum: Policy Frameworks for the Knowledge-based Economy; ICT's, Innovation and Human Resources. * OECD Guide to Measuring the Information Society 2011. * OECD Guidelines for Protecting Consumers from Fraudulent and Deceptive Commercial Practices Across Borders. * OECD High Level Meeting on the Internet Economy: Generating Innovation and Growth. * OECD Ministerial Conference "A Borderless World: Realising the Potential of Global Electronic Commerce". * OECD Policy Guidance for Digital Content. * OECD Policy Guidance on Convergence and Next Generation Networks. * OECD Policy Guidance on Online Identity Theft. * OECD Policy Guidance on Radio Frequency Identification. * OECD Recommendation of the Council on Broadband Development. * OECD, Report on Consumer Protections for Payment Cardholders. * OECD Roundtable on Consumer Protection in the Purchase of Digital Content Products: Summary of Discussion. * OECD, Shaping Policies for the Future of the Internet Economy. * OECD Workshop on Consumer Protection in Online and Mobile Payments: Summary of Discussion. * OECD Workshop on Spam. * OECD-Canada Technology Foresight Forum on the Participative Web. * Online Advertising and Marketing Directed Toward Children. * Online Identity Theft. * Online Payments Systems for E-commerce. * Open Government Data. * Open Innovation in Global Networks. * Participative Web and User-Created Content: Web 2.0, Wikis and Social Networking * Policy Guidance for Addressing Emerging Consumer Protection and Empowerment Issues in Mobile Commerce. * Practices to Implement the OECD Privacy Guidelines on Global Networks. * Privacy Online: Policy and Practical Guidance. * Privacy Protection in a Global Networked Society. * Proactive Policy Measures by Internet Service Providers Against Botnets. * Proceedings of the Roundtable for Privacy Enforcement Authorities and Privacy Professionals. * Progress Achieved by OECD Member Countries in Furtherance of the Ottawa Declaration in Authentication for Electronic Commerce. * Promise and Problems of E-Democracy: Challenges of Online Citizen Engagement. * Protecting Consumers from Cyberfraud. * Protection of "Critical Infrastructure" and the Role of Investment Policies Relating To National Security. R-S * Radio Frequency Identification (RFID): A Focus on Information Security and Privacy. * Radio Frequency Identification (RFID): Drivers, Challenges and Public Policy Considerations. * Recommendation of the Council on Cross-border Co-operation in the Enforcement of Laws Protecting Privacy. * Recommendation of the Council on Information and Communication Technologies and the Environment. * Recommendations of the OECD Council Concerning Guidelines for Consumer Protection in the Context of Electronic Commerce. * Regulatory Reform as a Tool for Bridging the Digital Divide * Report of the OECD Task Force on Spam: Anti-spam Toolkit of Recommended Policies and Measures. * Report on Compliance With, and Enforcement of, Privacy Protection Online. * Report on Consumer Protection in Online and Mobile Payments. * Report on Survey of Electronic Commerce Codes of Conduct in OECD Countries. * Report on the Cross-border Enforcement of Privacy Laws. * Report on the OECD Forum Session on Privacy-Enhancing Technologies (PETs). * Report on the Work of the Working Party on Information Security and Privacy Group of Privacy Experts in Connection With the Review of the 1980 OECD Privacy Guidelines. * Review of the Seoul Declaration for the Future of the Internet Economy. * Roundtable on Economics of Personal Data and Privacy. * Scoping Paper on Online Identity Theft. * Seoul Declaration for the Future of the Internet Economy. * Social and Economic Factors Shaping the Future of the Internet. * Summary of the Workshop on "The Rule of Internet Intermediaries in Advancing Public Policy Objectives". * Summary Record of the Sixth Meeting, Working Party on Indicators for the Information Society. T-Z * Taxation and Electronic Commerce–Implementing the Ottawa Taxation Framework Conditions–2001 Report. * Telecommunication Regulatory Institutional Structures and Responsibilities. * Telecommunications Equipment: Changing Markets and Trade Structures, No. 24. * Terms of Reference for the Review of the OECD Guidelines Government the Protection of Privacy and Transborder Data Flows of Personal Data. * The App Economy. * The Asia Pacific Economic Cooperation (APEC) Data Privacy Framework and Data Privacy Pathfinder. * The Development and Diffusion of Digital Content. * The Development of Broadband Access in OECD Countries. * The Development of Policies for the Protection of Critical Information Infrastructures (CII). * The Digital Economy. * The Economic and Social Role of Internet Intermediaries. * The Economic Consequences of Consumer Credit Information Sharing: Efficiency, Inclusion and Privacy. * The Economic Value of Online Customer Data. * The Economics of Personal Data and the Economics of Privacy. * The e-Government Imperative: Main Findings * The Evolution of News and the Internet. * The Evolving Privacy Landscape: 30 Years after the OECD Privacy Guidelines. * The Future Digital Economy: Digital Content Creation, Distribution and Access: Conference Summary. * The Future of Money. * The Impact of Internet in OECD Countries. * The Impact of the Crisis on ICTs and Their Role in the Recovery. * The Implications of Convergence for Regulation of Electronic Communications. * The Information and Communication Technology Sector in India: Performance, Growth and Key Challenges. * The Preservation of Records, Knowledge and Memory (RK&M) Across Generations: Scoping the Issue. * The Promotion of a Culture of Security for Information Systems and Networks in OECD Countries. * The Protection of Children Online: Risks Faced by Children Online and Policies to Protect Them. * The Role of Digital Identity Management in the Internet Economy: A Primer for Policy Makers. * The Role of Internet Intermediaries in Advancing Public Policy Objectives: Forging Partnerships for Advancing Policy Objectives for the Internet Economy, Part II and III. * The Role of the 2002 Security Guidelines: Towards Cybersecurity for an Open and Interconnected Economy. * The Use of Social Media in Risk and Crisis Communication. * 30 Years After: The Impact of the OECD Privacy Guidelines. * Transborder Data Flow Contracts in the Wider Framework of Mechanisms for Privacy Protection on Global Networks. * United Kingdom-OECD Workshop on Innovation and Policy for Virtual Worlds. * Universal Service Obligation and Broadband. * Universal Service Policies in the Context of National Brodband Plans. * User Take-up of E-government Services. * Vertical Restraints for On-line Sales. * Virtual Worlds-Immersive Online Platforms for Collaboration, Creativity and Learning. * Workshop: "The Future of the Internet" Proceedings. Sources * Cyberspace: United States Faces Challenges in Addressing Global Cybersecurity and Governance, at 17. * Information Resellers: Consumer Privacy Framework Needs to Reflect Changes in Technology and the Marketplace, at 6 n.4. Category:Organization Category:International law Category:Acronyms Category:OECD